Affairs of the heart
by ellenong
Summary: Korra has recurring dreams about being in love with a boy with golden topaz eyes. So when she moves schools, she bumps into this mysterious guy. But what will happen when she meets another and starts to fall in love with him instead? As she begins to develop conflicting feelings for both boys, can she find a way to love them both? Or can there be only one? AU & OC. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Everything has changed

**Chapter 1: Everything has changed**

_He was standing in front of me, his topaz, golden eyes looking down upon me and I felt like if I didn't break away, I would melt down into a pool of water right in front of him. He lifted his right wrist -everything felt like it was moving in slow motion- and he brushed his fingertips fairly lightly over the tender skin of my neck all the way up to my cheek bones. Using his soft, delicate fingers, he raised my chin so our faces were facing each other straightforwardly. His gaze intensified, I finally fought the urge not to look away, but somehow I did. At that moment, I could feel his eyes through the top of my head, burning a non-existent hole. I finally felt the urge to peek through the strands of my hair to look dead straight into his gaze. His golden eyes gleaming with worried and saddened expressions, yet there was something else._

_Something, I was barely familiar with, something I had never had in my life. Something I never had since _**they **_left me all those years ago._

_And suddenly, I knew what it was._

_Love._

Ugh. All my dreams always ended like this. Who was this mysterious boy that I keep on seeing in my dreams! It was driving me insane. It made me want to rip out all my hair and scream at the top of my lungs. It frustrated me that I would never ever get to see any other part of his face, just his eyes. But his eyes would be enough to distinguish him, if I ever saw him.

And I could not describe how much I wanted to meet him. I wanted to know what it was that we had. Was it in the future? Or was it some part of a memory that I could never remember.

It was the first day of school and I was going to be late, thanks to those stupid repeating dreams. I groaned as I slammed my fist down on the now beeping alarm clock, successful in silencing it. I would have sleep soundly after shutting up the alarm, except the sunlight was beaming through the drawn curtains, making it almost impossible to close my eyes without being blinded. Having no other choice, I dragged the bed sheets off of my body and flung my legs over to the side so they were dangling over the side of the bed. I rubbed my eyes groggily and exhaled loudly. I hated having to wake up so early for school but according to Howl's parents and Katara, school was vital for every growing teen. Whatever that meant.

I huffed out an agitated breath and scrambled around the room trying to find my clothes and get ready before arriving at school later than already planned.

...

I shuffled to my first class, it was in the first block to the right of the school once you enter through the front gates. _R Building_, I looked at the sign curiously, it had messy scribbles all over it. I didn't have time to read the scribbles. I turned my head and was about to speed up my pace to my class when I walked into a wall.

Yes, a wall. A brick wall. I tumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. I sat there, my head throbbing from where it had come in contact with the wall. My head was spinning, my eyesight went hazy. But I could feel someone yanking me up from the floor and helped me up against the brick wall I had walked into earlier. Once my eyesight regained, I saw a boy, he had thick black inky hair spiked upwards, more interestingly though, he wore a red scarf. You could tell it was old by the dirty marks and the loose threads. But more importantly, he had the softest golden eyes that I could feel myself melting into.

_His topaz, golden eyes looking down upon me._

Those eyes.

They were the one from the dreams. I could recognize those eyes anywhere. Who was this mysterious guy?

I sat there, thinking about the dream, all those words swirling around spiraling around in my head, making it spin. I fell to the ground with a _thud_ again. I clutched onto my head, shaking my head, desperately trying to get those ringing words out of my head.

_His golden eyes gleaming with worried and saddened expressions, yet there was something else._

_Love._

Those words wouldn't get of my head. I shook my head frantically. It was confusing me, why did one touch from this boy make my head spin, my throat sore and give me an empty pit in my stomach. It made my heart ache, and my body left shaking uncontrollably. Why did he have such an effect on me? I barely even knew him!

This boy, the boy must have seen my body shaking and my hands desperately clinging onto the sides of my head. He looked down at me with a confused and worried face. He slid down on the wall beside me and I felt my breathing hitch for a moment when he laid one of his cool fingers on my shoulder reassuringly.

_His soft, delicate fingers._

I closed my eyes shut, the words wouldn't leave me alone. I clamped my hands tighter on the side of my head, my body now shook dangerously.

"Hey, hey! You're alright." I heard his soothing voice and my body immediately calmed down. My body was like the waves crashing violently and relentlessly against the rocky shore that was my mind, until his voice, his soothing voice, just like the moon, calmed the tides, pushed and pulled them into small rolling waves that splashed gently against the sandy shore.

I let my eyes flutter open, and when I did. I saw the very same golden eyes, I saw in my dream. They were so soft, so caring, but they look so worried. He instinctively wrapped one of his arms around me and when I closed my eyes again, seeing those eyes. It was like I was reliving those dreams and it killed me inside that I did not know what they meant. He pulled me closer to his chest and I gave in to the comfort and support of his embrace. He smelled like, jasmine with honey mixed with amber and finished with a touch of smoke.

When my body finally returned to normal, he released me slowly and carefully, trying not to provoke what happened earlier before - whatever it was.

"Are you okay now?" He asked with utmost genuine sincerity.

"Ye-yeah, I think so." I stuttered out.

"Well, you look a lot better now than before. Your body was shaking, like seriously and you were like grabbing onto your head. It looked pretty serious. Did you want to go to the nurse?" He suggested.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to walk it off, I think." I told him straight up.

"Okay sure, if you want to sit here, I can stay with you. If that helps." I really wanted to take him up on this offer, his embrace felt so right, so perfect, it was a shame he let go. But I couldn't drag him into my world of mess, my life of disorder and chaos.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I answered. "Thanks, uh-"

"Mako." He got up off the floor, brushing his pants before extending his hand out to help me up. "And you are?"

"Korra." I said before taking his hand. "Well, thanks again and I guess I'll see you later."

...

After that little run in with the wall and making a complete fool of myself in front of a person I barely knew, I made my way through the hallway while keeping an eye out for the classroom I was supposed to have been in, I looked down at my watch.

"Shit! 20 minutes late." I hissed at myself before picking up the pace. It took me a while to find the room I was looking for, I had turned right on mutiple times, switched buildings a few times and crossed bridges!

"Why is this place so hard to find!" I yelled and threw my hands up in the defeat. I slid down on the brick wall and brought my knees to my chest. I covered my face with my hands while muttering hysterics to myself. I stayed like this for I don't know how long, probably long enough to have skipped out on first period.

"Great this day just gets better and better." I scolded myself.

Then to my surprise, I heard a snicker coming from my right. I thought this hallway was deserted? I raised my head to find a boy, who looked around my age, with a bright smile looking at me. I wondered how long he had been standing there and judging by how he was looking at me, I'd say a fairly long time. I had made myself look stupid in front of another stranger. I am just having the greatest day ever and giving off the impressions.

"Not having a good day?" The figure asked before taking a step towards me.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it." I muttered back, hoping that was a reply as good as any. He chuckled before walking over to me and sliding down to sit against the wall like I was.

"Ah I see. So you want to tell me what happened?" He asked curiously. I took time to inspect him. He looked fairly tall from where I was, he had a tall slim build, but not lanky. He also had the bluest eyes, similar to mine, and his hair, was black and gelled up into a spike like form.

I took a moment to consider the option but decided that a response was needed so I spoke up. "I guess as long as you don't laugh."

"I promise." He chuckled but made a motion to cross his heart after I shot a playful glare at him.

"Okay, so this morning, about half an hour ago, I kind of walked into a wall. Like not a person, a wall. A brick wall." I saw him suppress a snicker and try to keep a straight face. I sighed knowing it was to be expected and continued. "Then I met this guy, he had like honey coloured eyes. And you might think I'm crazy, but I've had recurring dreams about a guy with the same coloured eyes. And when he helped me up, when our hands touched, I felt a spark or something. And I felt like the dreams were telling the future or something."

"You must be talking about Mako. He's the only one with those eyes here, they're very unique, aren't they?" He replied. "But no, I don't think you're crazy."

"Well you're the first." I mumbled.

He must've heard it because he chuckled at that. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Noah."

"Korra." I answered straightforwardly.

"That's a nice name. Are you a junior?" He questioned.

"Is it really that obvious?" I joked with him and received a slight smile in return. He was cute when he smiled.

"Nah. Not really."

We sat there for what seemed to be a few minutes, just looking at people walking past. We got some weird looks from people, but I just shrugged it off and exchanged glances with Noah once in a while. The silence wasn't unbearable or uncomfortable. It was just silence.

Noah was the first to break the silence. "You know you're really pretty Korra."

"Oh, uh, um, thanks? I guess." I blushed and I felt my cheeks flustered and heating up.

"No worries." He gave a throaty chuckle. It was at this moment that I actually looked into his eyes. It was deep blue, but it had a mix of gray, it looked like mine. We just stared into each others eyes until we heard a random student walk by cough in our direction. We both snapped our eyes from each other and looked forward.

"Well I guess I should get going. Even if I did skip first period, I don't want to be skipping the whole day. Now do I?"

"I'll walk you there." He suggested before getting up and brushing his pants and extending out a hand to help me up. I took it graciously and he pulled me up. He was strong, I had to admit, when he pulled me up, I landed in his arms because he pulled me up with so much strength.


	2. Chapter 2: Conflicting feelings

**Chapter 2: Conflicting feelings**

"So Korra, do you have a boyfriend?" Noah asked, I wasn't sure if he was joking or actually being serious. No one has ever asked me that, better yet, no one's ever asked me to be their girlfriend in the least. I guess, I just wasn't interesting enough, or beautiful enough. Truth be told, no one has ever told me that I'm pretty. Not once, not ever.

"No, not at all. I think I'm just unlikable. I mean, no boys have asked me out, no one in my whole life has told me that I'm beautiful or ever pretty, you were the first actually. It's sad, isn't it? I've spent my whole life walking in the shadows, not being noticed for not being pretty or popular enough. I've had to put up with gossips and rumors that make my live living hell, like it isn't bad enough already!" I threw my hands up in the air then brought them down once again to cover my face. I belt my body shake, as I began to cough. Soon enough, the coughs turned into tears that streamed down my cheeks to my jaw before falling and hitting the ground. My sobs grew louder, despite my attempts to control all my tears.

Why hadn't I realized that no one in my life has loved me? It was only at this moment, this breaking point, that I finally came face to face with the truth. I was alone, with no one to love, with no one to love me back, with no friends. I felt so isolated, cold, hurt, in so much despair. I was holding so many emotions that no one else could contain before they broke. But I had, I had to. I had to learn that no one had ever loved me in my life.

And maybe I deserved it? Deserved it all.

"Hey, you're amazing Korra." He spoke softly, it was almost as if he had read my thoughts. I guess they wouldn't have been so hard to decipher after all. "You're pretty, you're gorgeous, you're beautiful and you're so much better than everyone else that have looked down on you."

I looked up from my hands, wiping my tears away with the back of my sleeve while sniffling. "You really think so?"

"I know so. You're the most amazing person I've met. I know that you think no one's ever loved you in their life but I know one person who loves you." He teased.

"Really who?" My eyes widened in shock. I hadn't wanted anything more but to find out who this mysterious person was.

"Well, for one. I know you've barely met him. But he's really interested in you and he thinks that you're the most amazing person on this Earth."

"That's a first." I snorted. He was obviously lying to me but what was this other part of me that wanted to believe him? "No one really thinks that."

"Well, I do." He answered slowly. We stopped walking. I turned my body to face his. All the feelings of hurt, betrayal, of hurt flooded out and all I could feel at that moment was the feeling of being loved, wanted and cherished. I loved the feeling but before I could reply. His lips came crashing down on mine.

Initially, I was shocked and I could do was widen my eyes in surprise but once in registered in my brain that maybe he could actually like me, I melted into the kiss. I could feel him smile against my lips and I could feel my heart flutter and this funny feeling in my stomach. It has been a long time since anyone has ever made me feel like that, almost too long. I kissed him back more passionately and stood on my tippy toes to decrease the height difference. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair while he placed his firm arms around my waist, pulling me closer towards him. My breathing hitched and my heart started racing, I could feel the blood pulsing through my body, every inch, every muscle, and every cell felt energized. His kiss made my body rush with adrenaline and it felt like I could do anything.

We had to break the kiss because I could barely breathe, partly because our lips have been glued together for the past minute but mainly because he left me breathless, my lungs felt like they were going to explode. But I wasn't so sure that it was a bad thing. I was sort of glad he made me feel this way; it's been so long since I've felt appreciated, wanted.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah, I think wow describes it perfectly." He agreed, chuckling slightly before moving both his hands to cup my face. "You're perfect."

I didn't know what to say at this moment, it wasn't like I had time to prepare or anything. It just sort of happened, dropped on me like a bombshell and I was left with nothing to say. I rubbed my eyes, not believing what I was seeing or rather what I was hearing. I heard him chuckle again before removing my hands from my face.

"Don't worry. This is real." He added, a small smile tugging at his lips. I smiled back and finally his sly smile turned into a huge grin.

"It's just hard to believe." I exhaled out the words in one breath.

"Well, when you finally come to terms that this is real and not a dream, you know how to find me." He said before slipping a small piece of paper into my jacket pocket and before I could say OK, he was already gone.

I stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before picking up my pace to find my classroom. It didn't take long, it was just a few classrooms down from where I was standing a few moments ago. I exhaled slowly, my thoughts still in the clouds before walking in the class.

I must've been mindlessly walking around because I snapped back to reality when the teacher, who I must say looked really ticked off, coughed loudly. I shook my head before muttering an apology to her. I looked around the room, for an alibi, any excuse as to why I was late. Unfortunately, I found none.

"Well, Miss… Korra." The teacher looked up from her clipboard. "Why don't you enlighten _us_ as to why you are so late to class." She dragged out the word us.

"Sorry, it's my first day and I got lost." I replied back clearly.

"Okay, seeing as you're new, you'll be excused. JUST for today, anymore unexplained lateness will be reported to the principle and I shall be seeing you in detention after school. Got it?"

"Yes." I answered. She was scary and I could already tell that everyone was already frightened of her but I wasn't going to let that slightest bit of fear for her show. I wasn't going to let everyone know that I was weak.

"Good. Now that is all clear Miss Korra. You can take a seat." She pointed at the table in the last row, closest to the window, which a boy now sat looking at the window. "Mr Mako. I would appreciate it if you paid more attention to this class than the world outside."

The boy whipped his head back to the front of the class and apologized. He looked so familiar. Did she just say that was Mako? Why did that name click somewhere in the back of my head?

He raised his eyes to look at me as I sat down on the designated seat. That was when I looked into his eyes. His eyes.

_His topaz, golden eyes looking down upon me._

He's the guy that I met earlier! Oh my god! He's the one in my dreams!

"Hey-" We both spoke at the same time.

"You go fir-" There it goes again.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again when I heard him beat me to it. "You're Korra, right? We met when you uh, walked into that wall?"

I sighed loudly, smacking myself on the forehead whilst doing so. That must've been the most embarrassing moment in my entire life. "Yep, I'm the girl that walked into a brick wall."

He laughed before turning his head back towards me. "Well, Korra. We better make sure you don't run into anymore walls." He winked at me before looking back to the front of the classroom. I opened my mouth to protest but clamped it closed again, thinking it was better not to pick a fight in this particular feisty woman's classroom. I heard him snicker in triumph and I sighed in defeat.

But he turned around again a few moments later, flashing me a sincere smile that said that he was only joking about the comment he made earlier. But there was something that made my heart skip a beat.

I bore my eyes into his and I could feel myself drowning in a burning internal fire that was him. He intrigued me; one look and he left me wanting more. What was it that I felt towards him?

For Mako, I felt lust, a burning desire, something that made me crave more from him. A feeling or emotion that I couldn't control, that made me want to smash my lips on his and kiss him until we were about to pass consciousness.

But Noah, he was the complete opposite. He gave me butterflies and he made my blood rush. He was sincere, gentle and loving and I felt like he understood me. The kiss we shared was perfect, it was passionate and his embrace was just pure bliss.

So what was it that I felt for these two?

* * *

_A/N: So that was chapter 2, I hope you all liked that. I particularly liked writing this chapter, although I rushed it a bit. I tried to write it in under 2 hours, which I did because I have so much to do!_

_I had a guest review on Messed up love that wanted me to finish this as quickly as I could. And let me tell you, I am trying to finish all of them as quickly as I can. Most of these stories will be around 10 - 20 chapters long, it might take longer than expected so yeah. But I finished this quickly for you! I hope you like it. _

_But for everyone else, I love you all. So it's bye for now. _


	3. Chapter 3: Two is better than one

**Chapter 3: Two is better than one**

Nope, nope, nope, nope. My fingers trailed over the set of books on the shelf. Where was that book? God dammit, I need it for tomorrow.

Wait, maybe this one. I pulled out the book, nope definitely not this one. I shoved it back and sighed. Was I in the wrong section of the library? I pulled out another book.

Nope. Not that one either.

Where is the goddam book!

"Korra?" Someone from the other isle called. I sighed; hopefully this person will bring me more luck than I'm having by myself.

"Hmm?" I hummed out while continuing to search for the particular book I had in mind.

"Is that you?" He sounded genuinely surprised. He walked up to me, his pace slow judging from the sound of his footsteps.

"Oh, Noah. Hey." I turned around facing him. He had a stack theory books in his hand and his hair was slicked up in its usual manner. He had a warm smile on his face to which I smiled at.

"Oh so it is the dazzling Korra." I gave him a small smile and turned back to the shelf. Now where was that book I needed?

"You can stop flattering me now. If there's something you want then ask me now." I stated, slightly annoyed that this book was so hard to find! It was just one measly book.

"Beautiful and smart. Nothing attracts a man more." Noah said, winking at me. He brushed his hand through his hair and looked at me. His eyes, his so gorgeous blue eyes. I stared into them, until I realized he was smirking from me marveling at his handsomeness.

There it is! The book, finally! I had been looking everywhere for it. Thank god, I would've died if I didn't find it. I sighed in relief and clutched it against my chest.

"Okay, Noah." I huffed out, agitated by his disruption, but more annoyed that this book I needed tomorrow was nowhere to be seen. "Is there a particular reason why you're here talking to me instead of in class?"

"Why can't I skip class to talk to such a beautiful young lady? Or do I have to walk into a brick wall first?" He inched closer to me and placed his elbow on the shelf, leaning on it while the same arrogant smirk tugging on his lips. His lips, bright red, delicious, tasty looking lips. I bit my top teeth down on my bottom lip while looking at his.

I punched his arm playfully. "Hey! That was not my fault, I swear it wasn't there alright."

"Yeah, because brick walls just follow you around. You're not _that_ amazing." He replied sarcastically.

"You. You question my beauty." I said pointing at him, sarcasm dripping from my retort. I extended the last syllable of the word 'beauty' and poked his chest.

"Of course, not my dear." He covered the area where I poked his chest and mocked hurt. I grinned at his response and he pretended to fall down on the floor wounded. A fit of giggles escaped my lips when I saw him unmoving on the ground.

"Okay, seriously Noah. You need to get to class, why weren't you there in the first place?" I slid down against the shelf to sit beside him, shoving his leg to make him sit up. He shot up straight away, sitting with his legs extended out in front of him, staring at me.

"Because I'm too distracted by the gorgeous brunette in front of me." He remarked which I scoffed back at him in reply. His smirk only grew larger and he chuckled.

"What are you really here for?" I asked seriously.

He put his hands up in the air in surrender and winked at me. "Fine, you caught me. What are you going to do with me?"

I sent him a glare. He sighed and continued with his question. I could see him tense during the time he took to finish the question. "Fine, there's a party tonight and I was thinking, that maybe, you would like to go with me?"

"It took you that long to ask just that?" I joked and he finally relaxed a little.

"Shut up." I laughed at his reply.

I pouted at him and gave him a look that said 'Is that the best you can do?'. "Well, if _Noah_ is going to be rude. Then maybe I won't go with _Noah_."

"Fine, the girl always gets what she wants. I will be on my best behaviour, gentleman's honour." His face fell and when he realized he grinned and surrendered, placing both his hands over his heart.

I rolled my eyes and warned. "You better be."

"Promise!" His hands shot up in the air and flailed around wildly.

"Okay, if you say so." I said slowly, winking at him.

"I'll pick you up at 7." He suggested and I sent a playful glare at him. His gaze lingered onto the book I was clutching onto my hand. When I didn't reply, he just stood up, brushed his pants and walked away.

I laughed to myself, he said he'll be picking me up at 7, but he didn't ask where I lived. I looked down at my watch and began counting the seconds when he would be running back after recognizing his mistake. And I was right. Within a second, he came running back.

He looked at me, blank expression on his face. Then he caught onto what I was about to do and smiled widely at me, his eyes dazzling from the sunlight escaping the blinds covering the window.

I looked up at him, shot him a small smile then returned to reading my book. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him open his mouth to say something, to ask what my address was. But I beat him to that.

"I'll text you my address." I slammed my book closed, stood up and brushed past him, winking at him seductively before striding away.

…

"Hey Korra! Wait up!" I turn around to see Mako running towards me. I smiled as he came to a halt before me.

"What's up?" I asked casually, starting to walk again.

"Oh, um. I had something to ask you." He caught up to me, catching his breath before speaking.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"I was wondering if you were going to the party tonight?" He questioned, his eyes meeting mine and in that second I could feel an electric sensation surging through my body. My body started to become flush and my breathing became uneven, my heart started pounding, all because his gorgeous coloured eyes looked into mine.

"Yeah, I am." I answered him straightforwardly.

"Okay, cool." He rubbed the side of his neck and he looked into my eyes again. If he did that a third time, I would melt right in front of him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." He replied smoothly and weaved his fingers through his hair.

"Are you going?" I asked him back, tapping my foot on the cold stone floor of the hallway. I crossed my arms and pursed my lips.

"Yeah, of course." He answered back almost as if that was a stupid question to ask. He averted his gaze, with his brow furrowing and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Alright, I got to go to class so..." I rolled my eyes at him and pointed down the hall. I had a lot on my mind before I could speak to Mako straight. There was just something about him, the way it drew me closer to him, made me wanting more. But I also felt something for Noah too and I needed to figure out what that was before I made anymore rash decisions.

"Oh right, yeah, sure." He muttered before looking at me and down the hall.

"I'll see you tonight." I pivoted on one heel, walking down the deserted hallway.

Tonight was definitely going to be an interesting night.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I had to really rush this. I was like, 1 week without posting, oh shit. So here it is, it's mainly boring. Some humour and romance, something like that. _

_It will be over a week until the next chapter is out. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4: Better than Revenge

**Chapter 4: Party Part 1 – Better than revenge**

So this was Asami's place? I held my car keys and my phone in one hand while using my other hand to slam my car door shut. I still wasn't happy at Noah for asking me to come here and promising me that he will pick me up at 7 only to receive a text that he couldn't. I was angry at him but I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay that way for long after hearing his explanation. I steadily made my way across the road towards the massive crowd of people swaying their hips to the sound of music. I took a deep breath in and held it as I walked through the front lawn, holding my head up high.

As I walked towards the pool and the backyard, I found myself at the centre of attention of all the boys within the house. They stared at me and eyed me, like I was food and they were about to eat me. I gulped and found that a lump had formed in my throat. I tried to ignore all the stares they were giving me but it didn't work. I found myself cowering, like a turtle recoiling back into its shell, where it was safe, from preys or rather in my situation, preying eyes.

I found Asami talking on the other side of the pool, throwing her head back laughing once in a while, surrounded by a group of guys. She had a red cup in her right hand, which I imagined was punch that had been spiked with alcohol. I stopped in my tracks and looked fondly upon her, she looked beautiful, she was in a white dress that shaped and curved her body, hugging her features in all the right places. The white dress had a rim of multiple coloured daisies around its low scoop neck and left her back completely bare. The dress ended mid-thigh for her but her legs seemed endless and so perfect. She wore a pair of white heels to match her dress while her hair was parted to one side. Throughout the time I watched her, she would once in a while, twirl a few strands of hair in her fingers and glance at a boy. He had a muscular figure and that perfectly framed his square shaped hair and curvy black hair. He had the brightest, most luscious green eyes I have ever laid eyes on, it sort of reminded me of Asami's.

After I finished admiring Asami and her beauty, I found that all the guys around me were still staring at me. I quickly picked up my pace and started walking towards Asami, who was now laughing at a joke that the boy had made. I heard my heels click and clack against the concrete pavement and splashes from a couple in the pool who were sucking each other's faces.

I finally made my way up to Asami and all the guys suddenly turned their attention to me, which made me blush furiously. Asami turned around after talking to a guy with grey eyes and shaggy purple-ish hair that covered part of his right eye. She opened her mouth and let out a squeal after she saw it was me. I don't even think most of the guys in that group had noticed her high pitch squeal, as I'm pretty sure that they were all still staring at me. First I had thought it was because I was new here and hardly knew anyone, sort of how it was like on the first day of school. But this, this was completely different; it sort of made me feel uncomfortable.

"Korra!" Asami yelled and came bouncing towards me along with the boy with grey eyes. I shifted awkwardly in my heels unsure of what to say, seeing as she was still a distance away. If I were to talk, it would be more of a yell so I waited there as she approached me.

"Um hi." I muttered to her and flashed her a brief smile. She wrapped her small arms around me and brought me closer into a hug. I could smell her hair products, her hair spray and her perfume. It was overwhelming and I felt slightly dizzy after she released me but luckily a boy behind me caught me before I fell to the ground.

He propped me back onto my heels, not after wobbling a bit. I turned around to thank him for helping me but I saw him. It was him.

"You." I breathed out while Mako chuckled at me, throwing his arms back, flexing them as he dragged them through his hair. I watched, mesmerized by his beauty but was brought back to reality when Asami spoke my name again.

"Korra!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face, causing me to blink a few times then muttering an apology to her.

"As I was saying, this is Korra. I met her during my accounting classes, it was kind of a shaky start but we're over that now." She continued to introduce me to the boys in her group, I lost interest while she did that but looked back to her when she cleared her throat and glared playfully at me. "Korra, this is Iroh, Tahno, Bolin and Howl."

She introduced her group of boys pointing at each one. The one with grey eyes and shaggy hair, whose name was Tahno, winked at me and then turned his attention back to Asami. I stood there awkwardly, half in and half out of their conversation. Unconsciously, they had formed a circle, probably discussing their gossip and had left me out of it.

So now, I was standing outside of a group, tapping my feet while some girls glared at me and tried to get their boy's attention back to them – or rather their boobs. I shivered at how they could expose themselves so inappropriately; I wonder what happened to them when they walked home. It was honestly disgusting.

I continued to admire Asami's house, it was marvelous, magnificent and massive. I giggled at my choice of all 'M' words before I spotted something, someone that caught my attention. It was Noah. I watched him as he typed away on his phone, tilting my head curiously, wondering who he could've been texting. I heard a beep coming from my phone, I looked down at my phone and saw the blue flash meaning a new text message.

_I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up. I had football practice. Forgive me? :( Noah_

I laughed at his use of a sad face and lifted my eyes from the phone to see him looking across the pool at me. He held up his phone and pointed at what I assumed was the text message and I did the same in reply. He smiled at me before motioning for me to walk over to him.

I weaved in and out through single people, dancing – grinding – against each other or the other two people who had their bodies connecting in ways I prefer not to have seen. But I held my line of vision, at him and only him. But through my peripheral vision, I could still see guys ogling me as I walked by and I dragged my dress down further, scared of exposing anything I should not have been.

"Hey." He greeted me with a smile then brought me into a hug. He smelled like a type of perfume that I've smelt before. It was so familiar but I just couldn't place where I had smelt it before.

"You look great. As always." I complimented. He was wearing a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black skinny jeans, with red converses that had black scuffmarks. He snorted at me then rolled his eyes, tilting his head sideways and arching his eyebrows as to say 'You don't say'. I laughed at his facial expression and punched him lightly on the arm. He feigned hurt and used his other arm to hold on to where I punched.

"You look beautiful as well, _Korra._" He stated drawing out my name, tilting his head forward slightly, like a bow.

I glared at him and then eyed him up and down mischievously. I took a step closer to him until our noses were almost touching and reached up on my tippy toes, cupping my hands around the back of his neck. Brushing past his ear slightly, I whispered to which he shivered under my touch. "Want to do something fun?"

Content with the answer I had received, well, not answer but rather the reaction I had gotten. I placed my feet back down on the ground firmly and grabbed his hand to walk to the other side of the pool, where Asami was, opposite the house, but more importantly where the beach was. I could here the waves crashing to shore in the distant and the way the wind howled and whistled against the houses and the rattle of the leaves on the trees.

When I turned around, a girl came crashing into me and "accidentally" tipping her drink all over me. I heard gasps from everyone who was near enough to see what happened. Asami and her group of guy friends stood dumbfounded before her face fumed red with anger as she stormed her way towards me.

"Oops, sorry." The girl who tipped her drink apologized before giggling to her friends. They turned to walk away but to my rescue, Asami and Howl, Bolin, Tahno, Iroh were there blocking their way out.

"Little bitch, who do you think you are? Coming here and tipping your drink over everyone that is prettier than you." She spat in her face. "We all know it, _Charlie_. You can't fucking deal with the fact that Korra, here, is so much prettier than you. So you have to stoop to this level to get what you want. But let me tell you something. No one comes into my house. I say no one, comes here and makes someone else feel bad, ESPECIALLY not my friend. If I ever see you again, you're going to regret what you just did. Do I make myself clear?"

During that whole time, Asami was yelling at this so called, Charlie, she was cowering back and for every step Asami took closer to her, she took one back. Even her friends look terrified. Charlie, she shrunk back so much that Asami was towering over her and her face was priceless, it was like she had seen a ghost.

Once Asami finished, she slapped her hands together, making a dusting movement and spat at their feet. I waited for Charlie to say something but they stood there, looking like a fool before she finally regained a fraction, an inch of her courage.

"Or what bitch?" She rudely snapped back and just when I had thought Asami was finished, she turned around, her face fuming red. She looked like she could have snapped someone's neck and I think this girl knew it too.

"Do you really want to get into that? I could break you. I could chuck you on the ground and step all over you, like you were nothing. You're pathetic." Asami seethed through her teeth and I swear, I could've seen steam blowing off from her. The girl's friends have basically disappeared into the crowd forming a circle between her and Asami.

"And you know what, slut? No one here thinks you're pretty, no one here thinks you're popular. You're worthless, pathetic, I don't even know why people put up with you." She put her finger to her chin, pretending to think for a moment before pointing that finger back at the girl. "People only put up with you here because you will sleep with anyone, anywhere and at any time. But I know for a fact that when they are doing so, they were picturing doing it with _Korra_."

My face dropped; did she just really say that? It must've been minutes, hours, days before a group of guys whistled and shouted, 'Hell yeah. Korra's hot.' Before the whole crowd agreed and cast pitiful glances at the whimpering form now on the ground.

"You just messed with the wrong person." Asami concluded before walking back to me. I hadn't realized that I had been shivering from the cold or because the soaking wet dress was clinging to my skin, giving me goosebumps.

After a few more cheers, the crowd scattered away and the girl took off, probably to find her disgraceful friends who even them, have abandoned her. I watched Asami as she eyed the girl run off, taking what ever was left of her dignity with her.

"Thanks for that." I muttered, rubbing my hands up and down my shivering arm.

"Noah, is it?" She asked. I looked behind me, I had forgotten that he was there. He had been so quiet, maybe he was as shocked as me and could only watch in awe and horror for _Charlie_ as Asami unleashed her wrath upon the girl.

"Um yeah." He snapped back, as if he was daydreaming or probably just too shocked about what Asami had just done but apparently it was only normal for everyone here.

"Maybe you should take her inside. I got things to take care of." She spoke firmly before stalking off, probably to have another shot at the girl. I almost felt sorry for her - almost - but I guess she had been doing this to everyone so she had gotten what she deserved.

"Oh yeah, of course." He answered before turning his attention back to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, rubbing my arms in attempts to warm me up. I smiled at him and then nodded slightly.

"Yeah, just a little stunned." I tried to speak more but words weren't forming from my quivering lip and my chattering teeth. I heard him laugh a little before looking down at me smiling. He led me inside into the warmth and comfort of Asami's house and to the nearest bathroom; a bathroom that wasn't already 'occupied'.

We finally found one, one close to the front of the house where there wasn't as much people and noise. He led me inside and locked the door behind me.

He started to unbutton his shirt as I tried to keep my prying eyes off his muscular chest. But it was hard; there was a freaking six-pack. I had to fight hard to control the urge to trail my fingers up and down each individual muscle. I turned around desperately, staring at the wall but the massive mirror to my right made it very difficult not to stare when he took off his shirt.

He must've seen me trying not to look because he chuckled and turned me around, putting his shirt in my hands. "Here, take this."

I clutched onto his shirt as I felt my cheeks heat up. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm not afraid of you looking at my body."

His touch made my body shake, even more than the cold had and I could feel my body weaken under his touch and my knees beginning to buckle from my weight. I looked away, with the shirt in my hands wondering how I was going to put it on.

He must've realized my discomfort because he turned around but before he could, I placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned on him to whisper in his ear, the way he had just done to me. "And I'm not afraid of you looking at my body."

I let my lips linger around his ear for a few moments before settling back down on the ground. He turned around smirking as I began to raise the dress up my legs, over my waist and above my head. I dropped the dress on the bench and found him eyeing me up and down.

He walked towards me, grabbing his shirt from the counter and helped me put it on, not straying his eyes from mine for a moment. Once he helped me put it over my shoulders, he let his fingers go so they were only gently resting on my shoulders. I buttoned up the shirt and held up my arms and used my eyes to point at the sleeves.

"You're too small." He whispered before taking on arm at a time in his hands, rolling up the sleeves so the rested at my elbows, like how he had them rolled up previously. He placed my arm back down to my side before doing the same to the other.

When he finished, I brought them back up to my eye level and inspected them, arching my eyebrows playfully. I looked in the mirror, his shirt ended just below my bottom but it was decent enough.

"Not bad." I commented.

"You look beautiful. As always." He mocked and I punched him playfully in the arm before smiling evilly at him.

I grabbed a hair tie from my wrist and dragged my hair into a high ponytail. Looking back at the mirror and happy with what I saw, I smiled and turned back to him. Now, for what I had intended to do before I was interrupted so rudely and got a drink spilled over my dress but I was happy with how his shirt looked on me, even though he was now shirtless.

I grabbed his hand and led him back out towards the backyard, ignoring all the stares. I realized what everyone was thinking, that we had just done "it". He quickened his pace to catch up to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, almost seductively.

"Where are we going?" He asked but I placed a finger on his lips, hushing him quiet.

"We were going to do what we were meant to before we were rudely interrupted." I smiled as felt Noah slip his arm over my shoulder and draw me closer to his bare chest. At this moment, I decided it was better to ignore what people thought of this, I was going to do whatever made me happy and right now, it was Noah that made me happy.

We walked down towards the crashing waves of the beach, leaving a certain someone – Charlie – sniveling behind me.

* * *

_A/N: I wanted so much to happen at this party, so I had to split it up. This is the first part of the party scene, it's going to be very long, I don't know how long yet but the second part will probably be the same length. _

_This was inspired so much by 'Better than revenge' by Taylor Swift. It got me so motivated! I will hardly get a chance to write since school starts next week so hopefully this is enough for the next two weeks or so!_

_And don't worry, this is a Makorra story, so this will have the adorable couple. But it will just be like a love triangle, until the time is right!_


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

**Chapter 5: Party Part 2 – Discovery**

"So how did you end up here? In republic city?" He asked, looking over his shoulder slightly to catch my reaction.

"One day, I was at school, doing what I normally did. When I came back, my parents were already packaging. No word as to where we were going, I was forced to back. Then the next day, we were here." I answered with a shrug.

"You never asked? You didn't leave any friends behind?" I saw him stop walking and just watched me. I didn't meet his eye contact. Instead I kept walking along the beach. I relished the feeling of the sand between my toes and the tiny pebbles beneath my feet but most of all, the feeling that the cool night water gave me when it washed up ashore splashing my legs.

"No, not really. I had a few friends but that was pretty much it." I murmured, barely loud enough for him to hear. I didn't look back as I waited for his reply. I continued to walk on the edge between the barrier of dry sand and wet sand and all I felt like doing at that moment was dancing in and among those delicately crushing waves.

"Do you miss it a lot?" He stood there for a brief moment, probably watching me skip away before hesitantly speeding up his pace to catch up with me. I could hear him panting and taking short breaths. I chuckled at his facial expression but suppressed that when he shot me a playful glare.

"To be honest, I don't know. I've never thought much of it." I answered back honestly, because that's all there was to it. I didn't ask any questions because I knew how much this meant to my parents, so I went along with it.

"It must've been hard though. Leaving everything you've known your whole life and starting fresh again." He seemed persistent with the way this conversation was turning out, despite my best attempts to subtly give him short answers. Obviously, he hadn't gotten those hints.

"I guess." I sighed. I didn't like talking about my past usually or where I came from. I only believed in what was to come; the future, in other words.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine here. I'd say you made quite an impression at that party, sure to last. Plus you've got me!" It was about time he shut up about my past, I felt so uneasy talking about it. It made my stomach twist and turn into knots and it was just a horrible feeling overall. There was nothing horrid about my past, I just didn't like talking about it. That's all.

"I'm definitely sure I made a big one on that girls book. You know the one who spilt her drink on me?" I agreed in a hush whisper as I continued to skip and twirl my way through the course grainy sand, that had originally been soft and mushy.

"You mean Charlie? Don't stress too much over her, she's always like that." Yeah, Charlie. I'm sure she did that to every girl.

"You mean she spills drinks over everyone?" I replied sarcastically, however venom was dripping from my tongue, not deliberate I might add.

"She just hates it when she's not in the spotlight, so naturally, she'll do anything, I mean anything to turn everyone's attention back to her." I'm hell bent sure on that statement. She sure seemed like that prissy sort of girl that knew hissy fits when she didn't get her way.

"Yeah, anything." I muttered to myself but spoke up louder to him. "I'm glad Asami stepped in when she did, or I wouldn't know what to do. She was sure intimidating. But then again, so is Asami…"

"She just got jealous when every guy was looking at you tonight, that's all." He stated like it was obvious. I had to admit, I did see some guys staring at me when I walked in but I was too modest to admit that to anyone else.

"But isn't she popular? Why would she need to get jealous?" She had seemed like she fit in with the "IT" group, whoever they were. Maybe it was the way she spoke, or the way she strutted around like she owned the place or maybe it was the way she looked down on people.

"Hah! No way. She's the school slut, I'm pretty sure asami already covered everything that you need to know about her during her, let's say, 'rage'?" He snorted, implying that I was ridiculous for even saying that sentence out loud. It even seemed like he was a little disgusted by me saying that she was popular.

"Mhm." I didn't know what to say. On the outside, I looked completely calm and collected, in control. But on the inside, I was screaming, my head was throbbing trying to grasp a word he was saying.

"Don't worry, she won't hold a grudge on you for too long. Well. As long as you don't look this beautiful every day... That might cause some trouble." He winked at me. I could feel my cheeks flood with red in colour and I made my best desperate attempt at hiding that by turning away. I knew that had failed when I heard him chuckle and place his hand over my wrist.

"Yeah, because I'm just naturally ugly. She has nothing to worry about." I discretely slipped my arm from under his grasp and punched him playfully and turned to skip away, back the way I came, closer towards Asami's house.

"Oh I'm sure." He called after me. I swear I could of heard him mutter, "This girl is crazy" or something along those lines which made me throw my head back and laugh even more.

"Do you think that I will fit in?" I spun around and looked him in the eye, not missing that small, crooked smile he shot at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up and flare a deeper crimson red even more.

"Of course. And Judging by the way the guys stared at you when you walked past, I think you'll be even better than fine. There will never be a shortage of guys for you to fall back on." He was now walking beside me, my arm hooked in his as I leaned into him, shivering from the cold wind. I could feel him shift positions as we walked. Through my windblown and messy hair, I could see him looking down at me. He removed a thick chunk of hair that was now covering my left eye and parted it back in place before tucking a small strand that had escaped behind my ear.

His fingers skimmed past the top of my ear to the bottom of its lobe. The tips of his fingers continued its path, down the side of my cheeks, brushing past my cheek bones and down to cup the side of my face.

"Well there's only one I've got my eye on." I said, cocking my head to the side to give a small wink that he would've surely seen.

"Yeah and who's that?" Yep, he had seen it. He answered me in a mocking tone and gave me the same sort of look I had given him. He finished his question with a wink, much like mine, that made me crack up. My chest was heaving from the amount of laughter that escaped my lips.

Oh god, he looked ridiculous. That image will never leave my mind now.

"I don't know. He's dorky, but cute and about yey high? He's got blue eyes and an amazing smile. Have you seen anyone around here like that?" I sputtered out through my fits of laughter and he frowned and then pouted, unhappy with the response - or rather all the laughter that had followed his 'seductive' wink.

"Let me see if I can clear your memory." He looked me straight in the eye then down at my lips. I knew what he was thinking but I didn't know what was going through my head. I was as if I was being pulled into a billion directions and my heart could not decide. I could feel those sparks again when he looked me in the eye. It was so full of passion, so much love for me. And I just didn't know whether I could return those feelings.

_He was standing in front of me, his topaz, golden eyes looking down upon me and I felt like if I didn't break away, I would melt down into a pool of water right in front of him. _

My mind went hazy as the dream hit me like a memory. I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what to do. Should I just let go of what my gut was telling me what to do and just kiss him because that was all that my heart wanted?

_He lifted his right wrist -everything felt like it was moving in slow motion- and he brushed his fingertips fairly lightly over the tender skin of my neck all the way up to my cheek bones. Using his soft, delicate fingers, he raised my chin so our faces were facing each other straightforwardly. _

The second part of the dream hit me stronger and more unexpectedly than the first and instantly I recoiled back, leaving a stunned Noah to pick up the pieces. I couldn't, I just couldn't.

Not until I found out what that dream meant and why I was constantly being reminded -haunted- by it. It's like every time I find happiness, I relive that dream and I feel like its telling me to not go through with this new found happiness. It was tearing me apart.

I always had to choose whether to go with my gut instincts, which was telling me that there would be no happiness or my heart and letting everything just go. Flow like nature had intended. My gut won over each time.

He looked confused and a little dazzled for a moment. I just stood there, waiting for him to register what had just happened. "Oh my god. Korra. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No I'm sorry." With that I ran away, I didn't know where to, but all I knew was that I had to get away from here. I had to get away from what was pulling me back. What was always not letting me have the happiness that I deserved. Or maybe it was telling me that I didn't deserve any happiness. Maybe that was the real reason why it keeps tearing me away from the people I care about most.

"Wait! Korra!" He called out to me but I could barely make out his voice over the whistling winds of the dark night. He sounded so lost and confused and I was truly sorry for that. I was sorry for leading him on. But it was unbearable. It was like I was being torn into two. I couldn't stand it any longer so I ran.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and continued to run away further from him.

I stopped to catch my breath, I was right outside of Asami's house now and it turned out that I had been running non stop for the past half an hour or so, leaving a distraught Noah behind me.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me, trudging its way through the sand and I thought he had caught up. But I specifically remember leaving him way behind me, standing there, unmoving as his figure got smaller as I ran further until he completely disappeared from view.

The footsteps got closer and closer. I held my breath, mentally preparing myself for the conversation that was to come. How do I even begin to explain rejecting someone when I had been leading them on this whole time.

It was one thing to leave someone hanging.

It was another to leave them when you were the one that was leading them along the whole time. Not the other way around.

I felt horrible. I felt disgusted by myself. I hated every once of my body that made me turn away and run. I hated myself for doing that to him. He hasn't done anything but try to help and all that I've done is turn my back on my own happiness. And at the same time, destroy his.

The footsteps came to a stop behind me and I spun around briskly. What my mind thought and what my eyes perceived were 2 completely different things. I had turned around expecting Noah but instead, here stood someone that I hadn't seen all night. Someone that my dreams were pulling me to.

Someone with golden topaz eyes.

"Mako?" I whispered as I rubbed my eyes, unsure of whether my eyes were deceiving me. He was standing in front of me, hair all rustled and out of place, like he had been running. He was probably the one that was chasing me, he had probably seen me running.

"Korra? Are you okay?" I hadn't realized that I had been crying until he took a few steps closer to me and wiped away the tears that stained my cheek. He used both his hands to cup my cheeks and lift my chin so he was looking me in the eye. I could see so much worry.

_His golden eyes gleaming with worried and saddened expressions, yet there was something else._

His eyes, his golden eyes, they looked so familiar. They looked so oddly familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. But there was just something about them. Something that I could trust. Something that I could put my faith and hope on the line for.

His hands continued to brush away the tears that were still flowing freely down my cheeks. I could feel an electric current pulsing through my body the instant and the knot in my stomach came back again and I continued to cry harder into his shirt, afraid that my gut was going to tell me to turn away and leave Mako like I had previously left Noah.

_Something, I was barely familiar with, something I had never had in my life. Something I never had since _**they **_left me all those years ago._

_And suddenly, I knew what it was._

_Love._

To my surprise, my gut didn't hold me back. Instead it urged me forward and I collapsed into Mako's arms and he hushed me quiet, repeating over and over again that I was going to be fine.

I choked back a sob and several more before trying to speak. "I'm fine. Can you please take me home?"

There was one thing I couldn't put my mind on, why didn't my gut instincts tell me to run away. This, Mako, he was going to make me happy so why wasn't the little voice inside of my head hold me back? Why did it let me have my happiness with Mako? Why didn't it destroy any chance I had with Mako?

What did this mean? Was there something special I had with Mako? Something that I have never had before?

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to get out, I was busy trying to finish A new world and was working on that like crazy. Also, I hope that there wasn't too much Korra x Noah (my OC) but I just wanted to get their part out of the way. It's going to be sort of like a love triangle. _

_Drop a review below on what you think! I love to read all your reviews. _


	6. Chapter 6: Unmasked feelings

**Chapter 6: Unmasked feelings**

"Are you alright?" He asked, his fingers brushing lightly over mine as I shuddered from the sudden contact. First there was the shock of Mako's hand touching mine then came the after thought and conflicting feelings. A fire began to grow in my stomach that made me want him to touch my hand again. I raised my chin to look up at him, after catching my breath again.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to get home, that's all." Almost breathlessly, I replied. I bit my lip and he looked down at me, his honey eyes unexpected. They were searching for something, something that I knew he would not find. Something that I wasn't so sure I even had.

"Can I ask you what happened with Noah?" His voice questioned as he raised his eyebrows at me, expecting an immediate answer. I didn't dignify his question with an answer. I simply shrugged.

From the side of my mouth, I could see his chest heave as he sighed inwardly. I looked away at the moment he turned back to look me in the eye. Moments of silence passed and he was still waiting for an honest answer, or any answer at all.

When he came to terms that I wasn't going to provide an explanation, he began to elaborate. He stared down at me in blank confusion which made me want to cover my face and shrink away so he wouldn't see my face as I retreated. "I saw you leaving for the beach with him and you came back upset without him."

"It's nothing important." I realized I was whispering. I couldn't look at his face now but I saw his knuckles tighten convulsively around the steering wheel. He must've been so tempted to just shake the answer out of me because his knuckles had turned completely white, like a ghost. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that he would just drop the conversation. I really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Look Korra, I care for you and obviously it is important because it's gotten you shaken up."

Nope, he had not dropped it. Obviously.

"Mako, it's fine. Seriously." I snapped back at him, my voice more low and harsh than I intended but I didn't have time to rethink that. I felt like making him stop the car and just run. Run as far as I could, as far as my weakened legs would carry me.

I didn't know why my body had such a reaction to his voice, or his eyes. It was just him overall that made my body tremble with fear. Not fear in the conventional sense, but fear that he could puncture a whole in my heart in a blink of an eye.

I ignored this feeling that I was having for him. It didn't feel right now but my body was making it so obvious that it was the right time. Against all my urges to give in, I fought the urge and rose out the rest of the car ride in silence. The only sounds audible was the roar of the engine and the short, jagged breaths of Mako.

...

"My house is right up ahead." I instructed him, not prying my eyes off the road for even a millisecond. I could feel the gentle thumping of my heart grow increasingly stronger and faster. I tried to take long calmed breaths to soothe the unbalance in my body. It was as if I was being torn into a million directions.

A moment later, the car came to a halt. We sat in silence, both never glancing over at each other. I could feel the tension between us but I shook it off and placed my hand over the handle.

I hesitated a little, not knowing what to do. Play it calm and say goodnight, kiss him goodbye or just stalk off. I chose the first option. It seemed reasonable enough. He had been gracious enough to drive me home in the first place, he had been nothing but hospitable. It was my turn to be thankful.

"Thanks for driving me tonight Mako." My voice, at least, was composed and not shaking like the rest of my body. I threw him one last glance before opening the latch and swinging the car door open to embrace the cold chilly winds of the night.

He was silent, staring straight ahead. His face bleak and cold, not showing any signs of emotions. With one last sigh, I slammed the car door shut and headed towards the front door.

I was in the midst of fumbling with my keys when I heard the car door slam shut. I had thought he would've driven off by now but I guessed wrong. I heard several brisk footsteps up the pavement and soon enough, I found him standing behind me.

I jabbed the keys into the door before spinning on one heel to look Mako in the face. His expression wasn't as stoic as before, it had a little more compassion but it wasn't as loving as the first time I met him.

We stood there, watching each other. No words were spoken. To be honest, they didn't need to be. From the look in his eyes, I knew everything. It was almost as if his eyes told his story, laid out his life like an open book for anyone to read. But it seemed, hardly anyone had bothered to.

I continued to stare into his luscious honey coloured eyes when something in my brain clicked.

_He was standing in front of me, his topaz, golden eyes looking down upon me and I felt like if I didn't break away, I would melt down into a pool of water right in front of him. He lifted his right wrist -everything felt like it was moving in slow motion- and he brushed his fingertips fairly lightly over the tender skin of my neck all the way up to my cheek bones. Using his soft, delicate fingers, he raised my chin so our faces were facing each other straightforwardly. His gaze intensified, I finally fought the urge not to look away, but somehow I did. At that moment, I could feel his eyes through the top of my head, burning a non-existent hole. I finally felt the urge to peek through the strands of my hair to look dead straight into his gaze. His golden eyes gleaming with worried and saddened expressions, yet there was something else._

I fell stumbling backwards, slamming my back into the front door. It had hit me like a bullet piercing my body. My eyes widened with shock as my body froze in place. I could see his swift reaction as he was beside me in a matter of seconds.

_Something, I was barely familiar with, something I had never had in my life. Something I never had since _**they **_left me all those years ago._

_And suddenly, I knew what it was._

_Love._

I clutched onto my head. It was pounding, throbbing in excruciating pain as the memories or dreams, whatever they were I was unsure, continued to provide blows in my direction. I was left winded after I relived the whole memory.

It was vivid, almost real. I swear in that moment, if it had not been for Mako's touch that sent me spiraling back to reality, I would've believed it was real in a heartbeat.

I slid down to the ground. My knees buckling beneath me and my weakened legs unable to support my weight any longer. I hadn't realized that a few lone tears had escaped my eyes. It was only then at Mako's soft fingers, that brushed them aside, I had come to grasp that I had been trembling uncontrollably.

"Hey. You're okay." His voice soothed me, even when my vision betrayed me. I could barely see anything behind my clouded tears. I suppressed the urge to cough up more sobs and began to choke as a result.

I felt his warm hands rubbing small circles on my back as I leaned forward, as if to puke. I couldn't think. All my emotions were overwhelming.

There was the dream or memory or whatever it was. I hadn't expected it. It left me winded and falling backwards like I had been shot.

Then there was the resemblance of the person in my dream to Mako. They had the same topaz coloured eyes and the way they both looked at me, it was as if they were one. The same.

My shaking body died down after a few short gulps of air. I swiped at my cheeks with the back of my sleeve. Once the tears were gone, I could see Mako kneeling in front of me. He looked extremely worried. His face was twisted and distorted in pain as I shift uncomfortably.

"What just happened?" I asked after calming down. I looked around at my surroundings, I was still where I was at before, at the front of my house. But as to what happened, I simply could not comprehend.

He hesitated for a moment before speaking. His voice was nearly inaudible as he began to explain the situation that unfolded before his eyes. I sat there quietly and patiently, ignoring the throbbing pains, listening to every word he said carefully.

I risked a glance up at his face. He was leaning towards me, his pale, glorious face just inches from mine. My heart stopped beating and instantaneously, I knew what people meant when they said they were in love.

Before I could react or respond to the way he made my body feel, his had jerked him back upright and stood at least two feet away. Relieved but angered at that sudden movement, I had impulsively dragged myself onto my feet and continued to stand there. I began to look him in the eye but it was him who avoided it this time.

"Its no problem. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." I shuddered at the sudden bleakness in his voice but I was sort of relieved in a way that I didn't do anything brash that could've affected our friendship or whatever this was.

Once sure that I was fine, he turned to walk away. No goodbyes were said from my behalf, there didn't need to be. Because deep down, we both knew, it was never goodbye for us.

I watched silently as he hoped into his car and drove away without another word. Confused and dazed from the events that had just occurred, I shuffled my way into the house without another glance at the black car driving away.


	7. Chapter 7: Three mistakes

**Chapter 7: Three mistakes**

It's been days since that night Mako dropped me off and I have yet to say a word to him. I just couldn't think it through. Mako was basically the person I've been seeing in my dreams and visions lately. Their eyes were so similar; it was as if they were the one. The same.

"Korra! Wait up!" I readied myself for a run, anticipating it to be Mako. My guess did not fail me.

I dropped my books to the floor with a thud, causing everyone near by to drop their conversation and turn their attention to me. My hair whipped around me as I spun around briskly. With no delay, I ran.

I was speeding down the hallway, huffing and puffing. I had thought I had gotten away. From him.

But it turns out that I hadn't gotten away from prying eyes. They looked at me, their bewildered expressions as they examined my hunched form and messed up hair. I had been running so fast, it hurt to breathe and just when I thought it couldn't get worse. It did, on so many different levels.

"Korra" My immediate reaction was to flinch when he grabbed hold of my hand but something inside made me look him in the eye. That was mistake number one.

"Can I please just talk to you?" He began. His eyes were searching, probably for anything that could suggest that maybe I could feel the same way about him as he did to me. I gave nothing away.

Watching him silently, my eyes pleaded for an escape but no one in the hall seemed to be offering any sort of helping hand. They all avoided my eyes when just a minute ago, they hadn't stopped staring like I was a maniac.

"Korra? Can you just please listen?" I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes from his but seeing the frustration in his eyes made something inside of me, just, snap.

"Mako! I can't. Okay, just leave me alone! Please!" My voice came out harsher than I had expected. I saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes but it soon turned cold and unforgiving.

"Whatever! I don't give a shit anymore Korra." He met my ferocity. With nothing more said, he simply left.

I could only stand in horror as I watched him disappear around the corner.

That was mistake number two.

_What have I done? _Those were the only words I kept repeating in my mind. In the haste of my thoughts, I had blown away the person that probably loved me more than anything. I had thrown away a chance to be happy for once.

I started in the direction I came from. I ignored all the snorts of derision and hung my head low. I had been so preoccupied with myself that I hadn't seen where I had been walking.

That was mistake number three.

I had walked into the only person who could've made my life even worse than it already was. I had walked right into the clutches of the devil himself.

"Oh. Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Her voice icy, like the ice queen herself. I avoided her altogether, moving past her. But apparently, she was having none of that today.

I maneuvered around her and her _posse_ only to have her appear in front of me yet again. I sighed. Clearly I wasn't having a good day.

I tried to push past her again but she shoved me back, stumbling into her _posse_ who simply stepped aside, letting me plummet to the ground.

I grunted as my back hit the cold, hard, stone floor. I was ready to pick myself off the ground and throw a punch in her direction but her _friends_ had surrounded me in a circle.

"Korra huh? Interesting name for such a pathetic thing. Don't you think so guys?" She let out an evil chuckle followed by a sly smile that said it all. I sat on the ground, unmoving, and desperate to ignore her criticism.

But I couldn't help but feel this to be true. I was pathetic. I had let the possibly best thing in my life slip out of my grasp. I was nothing. I was worthless. Even Mako had thought that.

A small crowd of people has formed around me by now thanks to Charlie's screeching. I shut my eyes closed, ignoring all the horrible words Charlie threw at me.

"You're nothing _Kor-ruh_. You're worthless, pathetic. Everyone here knows that so why don't you just admit it to yourself?"

_It's not true. She's lying_. I whispered to myself, as my eyes remained closed. I wasn't going to allow her shallow words to affect me. I just had to remain strong throughout this whole ordeal.

But that was going to be hard. She was using all those insults everyone else had used. They had said it so frequently; it was starting to get to me.

I was starting to believe them.

"We all know you sleep around. You're nothing but a piece of shit. A tramp, a slut, a whore." I winced at all those words.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but golden amber irises piercing through me. I felt like the wind has been knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe.

Mako was standing there, in the crowd. Staring on blankly as he watched the scene fold in front of him. I felt tears threaten to trickle down my face but I fought them back. I would not, under any circumstances, give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

But the thought of Mako standing back, as if he was blending into the crowd made my stomach turn into knots. Why would he do that? How could he just stand by and watch as she tormented me? Broke me down into pieces?

I must've been staring at him because Charlie snapped out of her rant and followed my vision. I took a massive gulp, swallowing in as much as I can. I held my breath, as I knew what was coming.

"Oh isn't this cute? _Kor-ruh_ here thinks that her prince charming will come to save her." She snorted, throwing her head back in laughter before extending out her arm, pointing at Mako who was now trying to blend into the ground.

Everyone watching now turned themselves to face Mako, who looked like he wanted to shrink away. But I couldn't come to an explanation as to why he just said nothing.

I felt as if my whole world was collapsing around me, like angry waves throwing themselves down onto the soft, calm sand until there was nothing left but a silence that drowned in the loneliness of the ocean.

"Don't you think so Mako?" She ushered him forward and at first he made no move. But as she intensified her glare on him, I could see his feet moving towards her, everything replaying in slow motion.

He came to a stop beside her and I held my breath.

"Please tell this pathetic piece of trash here that you don't love her. She seems to have convinced herself that you do? That isn't true is it Mako?" She drew out his name as I swear I could've seen him wince.

It was almost as if she was telling him telepathically to agree. And then, my whole world stopped.

"Yes, she's pathetic. Nothing but a liar." My eyes widened at his statement and I could feel the tears boil over the edge. I could see visibly that he was lying. He had to be right?

I came to a conclusion that this wasn't the case; he didn't show any signs of caring for me anymore. I didn't hear anything but coldness in his voice. It was as if he had shut off all his emotions.

"Now that everyone has witnessed that, even yourself. Don't you see that Mako doesn't love you? I know everyone else does!" She screamed and threw her hands up in the air in defeat. I looked around, everyone wasn't looking me in the eye but they weren't agreeing with _her_ either.

They simply hung their head limp and looked down at their feet. I shut my eyes and simply did the same. It was pointless to try. I had already lost this battle.

"Now that's been cleared up. Nice talking to you slut." Without any glance in my direction, she sauntered off with _them_ trailing after her like some sort of sick puppies.

It was only after a few moments that the crowd had scattered off in different directions, carrying on with life like this had never happened.

But I would never become the same.

When I looked up, I saw Mako standing there. In the exact same position he had been before, not moving. Just looking at me. No words were spoken, no emotions showed. He was just empty.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could get a word out, he had walked off, following behind Charlie and her band of followers. However, I didn't miss the glace he threw at me before walking away. It was like most of the others he had given me today, but there was something else. Regret?

No.

There couldn't be. There wouldn't be.

He had become like her. He had become one of her pawns. He had become one of _them_.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this took quite a while but nonetheless here it is! Although this was a short chapter, I actually really liked it. I was in tears but I felt like I could just relate to it? You know?_

_I'll try to get the next chapter out to you next week hopefully! But if not that, then in 2 weeks time or maybe the holidays. Depending on what school decides to throw at me. _

_Thank you all again for taking your time to read this and reviewing and do what you do best! I shall see you next time! _


	8. Chapter 8: If only

**Chapter 8: If only**

I woke up startled but the events that occurred yesterday. It haunted me, even in my sleep. It seemed like I couldn't escape it even if I tried. What frightened me the most was the look in Mako's eyes, it was so cold and emotionless. It was like they had already brainwashed him. From that glance, I could see he was gone, he wasn't the lovely boy that I had met only a few months ago. He was different - and not for the better.

He had changed.

And I had changed.

I needed a fresh start. Somewhere far from here, somewhere no one would recognise me and I could have a new beginning. Somewhere to start all over again, on a clean slate, where I could redo all the things I have done wrong. I could do everything that I had done but better.

That's when it clicked. I needed to move to Dragon Flats Borough.

...

"Senna!" I called as I shoved articles of clothing in my overnight bag. I grabbed a handful of shirts and pants and stuffed them in the bag, returning back to my wardrobe to grab a few dresses and other miscellaneous items.

When I heard no reply, I called again. "Senna!"

I paused and listened, when I heard footsteps on the stairs, I resumed my packing. I did a few more trips back and forth from my closet to find she had already been standing there at my bedroom door, confused and dazzled.

"Sweetie. Is something wrong?" She walked over to me curiously, worry encasing her.

I dropped my belongings on my bed and walked over to her calmly, bracing myself for the explanation to come. I decided not to drag this out and make it more horrible than it should be. I made it clean and precise. "I know this isn't the bed time of year for me to leave, but I just need to get away for a while and finish the rest of my study as a transfer at Dragon Flats Borough."

She looked on at me, still confused as ever. Hesitantly, I took a few more steps towards her, placing my palms on her shoulders lightly, reassuring her with a small smile. I knew she wouldn't understand, but maybe sometime in the near future, I would explain.

But not now, I just needed to think.

_To breathe_.

"Korra-" I looked away at the sound of my name. I flinched at the hurt audible in her soft voice. I felt guilty for leaving her on such horrible terms but this was just something I needed to do. For myself.

_I needed to find myself_.

"Please Senna. I just really have to do this. Please, just trust me on this?" I swung my large bag over my shoulder, grabbing the smaller one in my hand and my laptop in the other. I looked her in the eye and I saw tears. I had to be strong, I had to keep it together.

So with one last glance, I headed out the door. I would miss this place terribly, more than anyone would know. Senna had been nothing but kind and motherly to me and I was thankful for that but there was just something missing. Deep down I knew, my real parents.

I had no more real ties here. There was nothing left for me. I needed to leave and start anew. I knew that was what Senna wanted, for me to find myself before making the hard choices in life. She had respected me enough to leave with dignity but I could see the pain filled lies. She didn't want me to leave, and I didn't want to leave her.

"I promise to come back to visit. I'll talk to you soon." I threw my bags in the trunk and walked over to the drivers side of the car. I stole a small glance at her slumped figure against the door before slamming the car door shut behind me. I adjusted the review mirror and looked at myself. My skin was paler, my face was skinnier and sharper, the jaw lines becoming more visible. I had bags under my eyes and they were red from the lack of sleep.

Maybe this long drive will help to clear my head. That was the last thought before I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

It had been a couple of hours, maybe more. I didn't know, I had lost track of the time ages ago. My eyes were peeled on the darkening road before me and it hadn't strained off the black contours of the freeway. For the first few hours of the drive, I had concentrated so hard on forgetting the life I had left behind, the people I had left behind and all the loved ones. I had fought back the memories but now they all came flooding back. Hitting me, one by one, like oncoming traffic on a busy road.

_"Hey hey! You're alright." His silky voice ringed through my ears and immediately my body responded. I opened my eyes and I saw soft, golden eyes. They were so lovely, so caring, so passionate and so worried. I found myself wrapped up in his arms as he cradled me, hushing my body quite. He hummed a silent tune as I leaned further into the comfort of his arms. They felt so right, like it was meant to be. I gave in to his embrace and let his voice whisk me away into a better place._

That was the first time I met Mako. The way he looked at me, the way no one had ever looked at me, made something inside of me melt, something that wanted to tear down the walls that I had placed around my heart. A long time ago, I had learnt not to wear your heart on your sleeve because it could be torn into pieces at any minute. Ripped apart from you. No matter how hard you tried to fight, they were still taken away. The two people that meant the most to me were gone, and I couldn't do anything to prevent them from leaving me.

_"Mom! Dad! Please don't leave me. I don't want you to leave. Please stay with me. Please." I hunched over their bodies, tears streaming down my face as I clutched their hands in my smaller one. I could see their breathing slow and I cried harder. I begged harder, screamed louder for anyone to come and help them. But no one heard me. No one came to help. I was alone with no one to help my parents and soon enough, I was alone altogether. _

_Their eyes closed, their breathing stopped and their heartbeat came to a halt. I lied in their arms, wrapping them around me in an attempt to comfort myself. But they were gone._

That was the first time I learned not to let anyone close to your heart because when you turned around, they could be gone. That was the first time I knew, that even in this lovely looking world, it was all fake. It was all pretend. Because when you needed help the most, no one would even lend a helping hand. This was a cruel and harsh world.

_He looked at me straight in the eye then down at my lips. The distance between us closed and I could feel his breathing hitch as he inched closer. Soon enough our bodies were pressed together, his firm chest leaning against my breasts and our lips touched for the first time. I couldn't breathe, I didn't return those same feelings he had for me. I recoiled back and ran._

I had hurt Noah, the only one in my new life that had really loved me. I had pushed him away, determined that I did not share any of the same feelings but I was just as confused as I had ever been. I didn't know who I had feelings for. It was so complicated. Love always was.

But I ran away from him and now he probably doesn't want to talk to me, ever again. I didn't blame him, if only I could see him and apologise. If only I could set things straight.

…

It was quarter past ten by the time I arrived at my new campus. I hastily turned off the ignition, grabbed my bags from the back and walked over to the main door. My first impression of this place wasn't too bad. It wasn't magnificent like Republic City High School, it was modest, humble and the students seemed friendlier. Smiling at me as I walked by, asking if I need help or direction. I simply declined their kind offers and was on my way again.

After a few more minutes of blindly stumbling around, I was beginning to curse myself for being so polite and declining the offers to show me around campus, I found myself at my destination. I dropped my bags, the two except for my laptop, which I kept safely tucked beneath my left arm as I slowly approached the front desk.

I was met by a kind smile who graciously handed me my dorm keys and gave me a map of the new school before hoping me a well school year. I returned the kind smile and made my way up the stairs of my new room. I looked down at the little piece of crumpled paper, edges torn with a small font scrawled in the middle. I struggled to read the handwriting but found the two words I needed to see.

_Dorm 104_.

I wondered if I was going to share a room with another student my age. I wondered whether they would be nice, like Asami or horrible, just like Charlie. Or even worse, like Mako - who starts as nice but soon turns nasty once under the grip of the ice queen.

I stood at one end of the hallway and marvelled at the amount of students hustling along, from room to room, laughing. It seemed like they were enjoying themselves and I felt myself loosen a little. I took one big breath and held it, making my way through the crowd of girls, weaving and bobbing until I found myself outside my room. I released the oxygen in my lungs with one big sigh and dropped my bags beside my feet.

I looked curiously at the door and there was just something familiar with it. Silently whispering encouraging words to myself, I gripped the door handle and with one last deep breath, I finally opened what would be the gateway to a new start.

But what I found on the other side of the door would change my life.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update and this isn't really an update. I just re-wrote what was originally part of chapter 8. It was just so short and I hate how it started and ended, just generally everything about it. So I thought I'd improve on it since I had spare time today. I actually like this so much better, with the flashbacks and all, I hope you all got that. And if you didn't, re-read it! Because there is something important in there that would be mentioned in the later chapters, so make sure you understand it._

_I am looking for a beta as well, I get some help from malia08 and fairysdarkestnight and they are great but they all have their own work to focus on, so if anyone would like to help I would be forever in your gratitude. _

_Thank you all for reading and I promise not to make the wait so long this time. I am truly sorry once again. Please forgive me :(_


	9. Chapter 9: Weakness

**Chapter 9: Weakness**

"Hi Korra." My dropped open, my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Asami?" My voice quivered and my lip trembled. I sunk my top teeth into my bottom lip to prevent it from shaking more and hissed at the slight pain.

"Let's take a walk."

…

"What are you doing here?" I repeated, exhaling sharply as I focused my eyes just beyond the horizon. I could feel her confused yet unwelcoming stare on me but I simply kept on walking.

"Senna called me, she was worried why you left so suddenly and I figured it was something to do with Mako, since he was sulking around all day." She replied, after regaining her composure and probably questioning why I had been so cold.

I didn't want to be but I needed to be, in order to get a clean break.

_No strings attached, Korra._

"I'm fine, you can tell Senna that I arrived safely and am going to spend the rest of the school year here, but I will visit." I spoke through my clenched jaw, feeling my teeth and cheek convulse.

"I'll tell her when I see her. But I didn't drive 6 hours down here, to ask just that. I also came down to check if you needed help. You've always been a strong girl, and for you to move down here so suddenly, I figured something big must've happened." I could hear the desperate yet furious voice behind her sweet natured smile.

I nodded as I continued down the coble-stoned footpath, kicking a few pieces of twigs that lay in my way.

"So, are you alright?" She finally mumbled.

"I'm fine Asami. Really, you didn't need to drive all the way down, you could've phoned me or something."

"Like you would've picked up."

I simply shrugged.

_You never know. _

"Korra, I know you want to be strong and put up a brave face, but you don't have to for me. I know something's troubling you and I'm not leaving until I find out what that is."

"Maybe I pretend to be cold and distant on the outside so I don't get hurt but whatever." She narrowed her eyes at that sentence. I could se her mind hard at work and I took a massive gulp at the stupidity of my mouth. I really had the foot in mouth problem.

"Not everyone is going to hurt you Korra. I know there are a couple of people in Republic City who would love for you to come back, we all miss you terribly and it's so dull. There's no one there to burp aloud, or make funny jokes." I cracked a small smile at this.

"Korra, we all need you."

_And I need you too. _

"I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to my old life where I was terrorized at school, where the one boy I thought I liked, stood by, doing nothing as _she_ continued to assault me." I strained the word 'she' and Asami nodded, knowing exactly who I was talking about.

"We scream, we yell and we fight, because at the end of the day, all we want is to be noticed. But there comes a time in our lives, when we realize that all that trouble and attention was for nothing, and that we just needed to be ourselves all along. And right now, Charlie is looking for that bit of attention because she doesn't have that at home. I know that she is mean, and absolutely horrible but when that day of change comes for the rest of us, she will be wallowing because all her so called 'friends' would have abandoned her, and her childish issues."

"That might explain Charlie but Mako-" I muttered, entwining my fingers around my scarf, adjusting it uncomfortably around my neck.

"He's a tricky one. All my life I've known him, he's been distant, cold, not really caring for anyone, but when he met you, all that seemed to disappear. It was as if you changed him and you have, Korra. You've made him better." She paused and turned to look at me.

_Do not give in Korra. Keep on walking._

"How can you say that? He stood idly by, watching as Charlie harassed me. And you say he's changed for the better." I reminded softly.

"He has." Two words, that as all it took. Two words. I could feel myself slipping, and I needed it to stop.

_No regrets._

I made my choice and now I have to live with it. It was for the best anyway. For me and for everyone else, including him.

"Asami, please. Just stop. You don't need you to defend him."

"Korra, just listen. Love isn't meant to be easy, it wasn't meant to be a one-way road. That was just how it is. It's difficult and there's so much to burden, but when you find the right person, it all makes sense. There wouldn't be anything you wouldn't do for them. You would fight through anything because it feels right. And in the end, it was all worth it."

"Why are you telling me this?" I snapped. My tone was harsh and I could see her flinch from the sudden uneasiness.

"Because I need you to know that Mako is that person for you. He would do anything for you and I've seen that he's different around you. He's overprotective and so loving towards you, and truth be told, I've never seen him so happy in his life."

I hesitated. I wasn't so sure about that.

"How do you know this?" I braced myself, feet firm beneath me, waiting for what she had to say.

"I've sent he way he looks at you. It was once the way I wished he looked at me, but that was a long time ago. I can see those sparks that ignite his heart when he sets his eyes on you. Despite both of you denying these first feelings for each other, you're meant to be. I could see you fighting, pushing against these desires deep beneath you, and sometimes when you push too hard, you forget why you're fighting in the first place."

She took a gulp of air.

"You get so lost and you feel like you're drowning in your own feelings. I know how that feels, you oppress it for so long that you lose yourself. And that's what's happened to Mako. He's been fighting for so long, because he wants you to be happy, and he truly thought Noah was that for you, but the stupid boy didn't see it. You're meant for each other, anyone can see that."

_No, that isn't true. We were never meant for each other. _

"I don't think I can do this anymore Asami. The only reason why I left Republic City was to get away, to start anew and here I find you, in my room, trying to drag me back to a life I never wanted to be apart of. I wanted a fresh start, somewhere to escape this drama and boy troubles." I distracted myself, letting my mind wander over the gloriousness of the ocean at sunset.

"I know it's hard Korra, but when it's meant to be, fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it, will bring you two back together and you will wonder why you ever spent your lives separately for so long when you're madly in love." She placed a small hand on my shoulder and I melted.

I looked at her fragile hand, comforting my shoulder, trailing my eyes until I met hers. They weren't angry or frustrated, even through all the nonsense I threw at her. They were forgiving, and begging.

Begging for me to return back.

"I wouldn't call it madly in love. I don't even know what I feel. It's like I'm torn, first between Mako and Noah and what happened? I ended up hurting them both. It's like whenever I try to decide, my heart pulls in the other direction and I'm stuck all over again."

"Your heart follows what it wants. If you want my advice, I would stop fighting, and let the current take you along and you will end up where you were always supposed to be." My heart burned with regret, words plugged up my throat, disabling my ability to speak as I waited for that word to fill my ears. That one word would be my weakness.

"Together."

…

I sat on the hard edge of the mattress thinking of the words Asami had said earlier. I didn't understand, I could barely concentrate on what she was talking about. I lost track after she mentioned that Mako was the 'man' for me.

I gripped the side of my head in pain; numbness overtook me as my head pounded with a barade of questions. I felt weak to the core, legs shaking beneath me as I feel backwards onto the bed. Hair sprawled out, breathing quickening, heart pulsing violently as a million thoughts clouded my vision.

Without a second thought, my feet were travelling out of the campus as fast as I possibly could in my deteriorating condition. I had not clue where I was going, but I knew I needed to rethink, to breathe and the one place that would always help me was the park.

It's tender and vibrant nature and serenity was just what I needed.

I soon nestled myself on a soft patch of grass, my legs hung up on one of the rock with my back on top of the other. Staring into the beautiful blue sky, everything was wonderful until all of Asami's words came crashing down on me.

_He's been distant, cold, not really caring for anyone, but when he met you, all that seemed to disappear. It was as if you changed him and you have, Korra. _Pound. Pound. Pound. My head was pounding.

_You've made him better. _My heart was racing.

_I've never seen him so happy in his life. _My lip was trembling.

_Love isn't meant to be easy, it wasn't meant to be a one-way road. __There wouldn't be anything you wouldn't do for them. You would fight through anything because it feels right. __And in the end, it was all worth it. _My body was shaking.

_You're meant for each other._

And when I snapped out of it, I found my body wasn't shaking from the words, my lip wasn't trembling because of how true all those word sounded, but because during the time I had spaced out, it had started to rain. I didn't despise the rain, in fact, I loved it. I lived in it.

I lived because of it.

The rain pellets melted on my skin, blending with it, moulding the tears I had not known escaped. I closed my eyes, releasing all the tension buried deep beneath and let the rain take me away. The soft droplets on my skin felt like paradise. It soothed me over like a sharp stone in an ocean over time. I had not felt this relieved in such a long time.

_Korra._

I thought I heard someone call my name but remained unmoving. I was too much in comfort.

_"Korra?"_

I snapped my eyes open to find the very same pair of eyes that made me escape in the first place. Shocked I fumbled to my right, rolling off the stone and tumbling to the floor. I scrambled away from him, sitting on the floor a few metres beyond his reach. He stared at me, confused, while I looked at him cautiously. Rain drops fell on my lashes, making it hard to see.

"Mako?" I whispered.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for leaving it at this! I finished writing this a few days ago and only have just found the time to edit it! I've been so busy with school and my new Tahno x Korra story is literally taking up all my time! _

_But! I have not abandoned this story. I still love this story so so much and will continue to write and update as quickly as I can! So, since I decided to finish Messed Up Love there, there, at chapter 10, once and for all! I have much more spare time but I am the queen of procrastinating, so that pretty much tells you all you need to know. Any questions about why I update so late, have just been answered. _

_I hope you're not all leaving because I update so infrequently, and I do apologise. :(_


	10. Chapter 10: A lonely heart

**Chapter 10: A lonely heart**

_Behind the smile lives a lonely heart. _

.

.

.

.

.

"Mako?"

I strained my eyes as I looked onwards into the pouring rain. The wetness covered me like a blanket yet I was still cold. My eyelashes batted against the pellets of water and my arms instinctively wrapped themselves around my torso for warmth.

"Korra?" I could hear his voice more clearly now, it was intense and sharp. The tone in his voice dull but cutting. I flinched and shrunk back at the thought of my name rolling off those desired lips I had missed so terribly much.

"Mako?" I whispered, barely able to contain my overwhelming emotions. It was unlikely to find him in a place such as this, after the ending of our previous encounter. I couldn't say it surprised me completely, there was a piece of me that knew he was a sensitive boy inside. He was just, misunderstood, that's all. Nonetheless, I didn't expect to see him today of all days.

He ran to my side, quickly shrugging off his jacket to place it comfortably over mine. I could barely hear him muttering soothing words as hip cups filled my lungs and choked at my throat. My whole body was burning, as if it had been out on fire.

I shrugged his jacket off hastily, his hand on my shoulder too and scrambled away. My hands flung to my neck as the air around me began to grow thin and my lungs constantly strained for one small breath of air that I could not suffice. I began to feel lightheaded and nauseous as I tried to stand on my two feet.

But before I could get a good grip on the ground, I fell plummeting to the ground. But I did not meet any impact. There was no soil in my eyes or scraps along my face.

I opened my eyes to find Mako's two sturdy hands around my waist, holding me up tightly. Looking up at his soft graceful smile, I whispered the only question I had no answer to, "Why?"

I could see his mouth opening and closing, probably telling me what I need to hear, very much, but I could feel myself falling again. Falling into the darkness.

But I did not fight it. I welcomed it, I embraced what soothed the aching wounds in my heart.

...

There was a blurred figure about a few metres out front of me. I could barely make out his figure as I strained my eyes to focus in on the mysterious boy.

He turned around and his face, was so familiar, my heart tugged and I could feel that hole in my heart being stretched and patched up. It was an unusual feeling; one I had not experience before but I had heard of it all too well.

He slowly approached me, with watching stride he took, one more feature became visible and sharply clear to me, like a blade slicing through a piece of fish.

I gulped but I couldn't look away. There was some eerie feeling towards him that my mind could not register but I welcomed it - it intrigued me.

He was standing in front of me, his topaz, golden eyes looking down upon me and I felt like if I didn't break away, I would melt down into a pool of water right in front of him. He lifted his right wrist -everything felt like it was moving in slow motion- and he brushed his fingertips fairly lightly over the tender skin of my neck all the way up to my cheek bones. Using his soft, delicate fingers, he raised my chin so our faces were facing each other straightforwardly. His gaze intensified, I finally fought the urge not to look away, but somehow I did. At that moment, I could feel his eyes through the top of my head, burning a non-existent hole. I finally felt the urge to peek through the strands of my hair to look dead straight into his gaze. His golden eyes gleaming with worried and saddened expressions, yet there was something else.

Something, I was barely familiar with, something I had never had in my life. Something I never had since they left me all those years ago.

And suddenly, I knew what it was.

Love.

"All you have to do is follow your heart Korra." The voice shaking me to the core, it's mesmerising qualities compelling me to listen further.

"What?" I murmured back unconsciously, too captivated by his silky, husky voice.

_It sounded all too familiar_.

"Don't let your mind control your heart." The boy said, his eyes never leaving mine, like they had been locked in an eternal gaze.

_Oh, they were so familiar. _

"What do you mean?" I repeated, more quietly yet intensity rang through the desperate silence.

The figure simply rested his hand over my own, pressing it over my chest and I swear I could've felt my own heart beating.

It took a step forward, into the shining light of the moon and everything hit me like a wave and came crashing down on me like the shore. His defined prominent cheekbones to his golden eyes that complimented his jet black hair that spiked only in a way that only one person I knew did.

"Mako." I breathed as I leaned further into his hand, letting the warmth seep through my body and spread like fire, igniting all the feelings that rushed to my heart at once.

He simply smiled and said,

_"The heart always gets what it wants."_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that took like three weeks to get out, I've just been so tired from school lately and really really unsure of what to write! I've seriously written this chapter like 3 times already so now, I'm just not going to delay and just post it even though it is less than a thousand words. Please don't hate me, I tried okay?

See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

.

.

.

_"The heart was not meant to be broken."_

.

.

.

.

.

_18 Years Later_

"Mako?" I asked sleepily as I let the slow drumming of his heart lull me to sleep.

"Yes Korra?" He hummed, his chest chuckling slightly as his brushed his rough coarse fingers through my woven brown hair. I turned up to face him, face contorted into a puzzling look as I studied him. His eyes were closed, as if he was in some far off land dreaming. I guess he must've sensed me looking at him because his eyes fluttered open. His once beautiful eyes stared down upon me lovingly, as it always had.

"What is it Korra?" He questioned, his voice still as lovely as a silk robe on a midnight summer's eve. His smile was still as heart warming and charming as it had been just 19 years ago - since the very first day I had laid my eyes upon him.

"Do you remember when we first met? I had run into a brick wall and you just looked down at me, suffocating inside to prevent from laughing at my stupidity." I turned my body around, so that I was face-to-face with him. I shuffled my way up his body, so that my legs sit comfortably at his waist whilst letting my hands roam free to touch every glorious inch of his body. I closed my eyes and imagined his body as it had been 19 years before. My hands came to a halt when I felt his rough hands tracing the palm of mine, he traced circles knowing which exact spots I was ticklish.

"Of course I do."

He paused.

"And I remember hurting you and I am sorry for ever putting you in such a horrible position. I can't ever go back and change anything but I can promise to love you forever and more." I entwined my fingers with his, interlocking it as I stared into his eyes. The very same that made me fall for him in the first place.

But that wasn't what had gotten me through those troubled times, it was a hope that maybe one day he would feel the same. In my youth, I have had many chances, many mistakes I have taken that could've been mended - put right. But it was through these affairs of the heart that I had realised one thing;

_True love can only be shared between two people, whose tides push and pull, sometimes in different directions but true love cannot be forgotten no matter how hard the two lovers try. Because only true love can withstand anything and fill the aching voids in the hearts that only each other can fill._

* * *

_A/N: Truth be told, I had forgotten about this story but not without a good reason. I had been stuck, I put myself in an awkward position to write further and it was about time I just stopped muddling about and just finished it once and for all. And here it is. _

_I'm sorry for the jumps and stops but I do hope it was an ending worth reading. _

_Stay tuned for my other stories once season 2 starts!_


End file.
